twittertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Sealand
Overview It's everyone's least favorite micronation: Sealand! Peter Kirkland (represented mostly by twitter users @real_sealand, @Actual_Sealand, @Sealands_Dick and @actual_peter) is one of the many out of character twitters we have here in the twittertalia fandom. They're usually outspoken, vulgar, and always ready to instigate fights between people that question their ability to be a real country. But basically he's just kind of the running joke in the twittertalia fandom. These accounts were all created in July 2013 when the Twittertalia craze began. Part of the grant OT3 of twittertalia. Ships This bitch be shippin with so many niggas man let me get you started Sebogra- these two be bros yo they meme each other fo fun in their sleep. nigga game came to hard one day though when Sebo called Sealand '12' and sealand unfollowed that bitch so hard he became a full fledged nation. however Sebo wanted Sealand more than being a nation so he rejected the nation staus and Sealand followed him agian. Part of the grand OT3 of twittertalia Ukraine- son. son. SON. you can't miss one of the only straight ships in twittertalia. These two be broskis just like seborga, but Seabitch only hangs around ukraine to look at her tits, yo. England- NOTP 101 RIGHT HERE DO NOT SHIP SEALAND WITH THIS NIGGA CUNT OR YOU WILL BURN SEALAND CAN NOT STAND THIS BITCH THUG FOR A FEW REASONS- a) HE CAN'T USE A COMPUTER THE OLD FART b) HE'S HAD REALLY SEAUK RPS AND LET ME TELL YOU, JUST MENTIONING THEM BRINGS UP A SHITSTORM OF BAD MEMORIES OK AVOID LIKE THE PLAUGE. Dikdik- this nigga got married to Seabitch in the grand event of #Seadikwedding. The muns are BBFsies and both hella rad and shit. if dikdik does something, Sealand's usually not far behind. Sealand loves to say "don't drop that dikdik" to her. Part of the grant OT3 of Twittertalia Liechtenstine- thug ass satan. BBFsies and shit tittes. Austria- hella high old man. BFFsies. Davie- Partners in crime Italy- Italy Japan- that guy who let me in the axis because I was sad that I hadn't many people to RP with. Important Notice Just because they are vulgar and ready to have sex 24/7 does not mean you can be mean to any of the Sealands. In particular @Actual_Sealand nearly left Twitter because so many people tweeted to the account things such as "Aren't u like 10" "blonde ass shota" "but ur a minor" "not a real nation" She then proceded to call everyone out on bullying, and caused a large drama on twitter. It ended in a largescale group tweeting to her to convince her to stay. Tweets from Various Sealands @actual_sealand: Hitler... you make my kokoro go doki doki @actual_peter: 'kiss kiss fall to your knees and beg for mercy '@Actual_Sealand: 'everyone's talking about my dick My dick brings all the boys to the yard '@real_sealand: 'she wears short skirts i wear capris she's cheer captain and IM STILL NOT A COUNTRY '@real_sealand: 'I swear to my dick if there isn't a twitter for my dick when I wake up tomorrow someone's getting slapped with my dick '@Actual_Sealand: 'what is a nation '@actual_peter: 'someone should totally just stab the westboro church '@real_sealand 's2g Latvia is the biggest uke in hetalia '@actual_peter: 'ok guys next time we get harassed here's what we do. we all just say "potato knishes". many chat lines of just "potato knishes". '@real_sealand: 'IM WAKING UP i feel it in my boner '@Actual_Sealand: 'LET'S ALL JUST FUCK AND HOPE EVERYTHING SOLVES ITSELF '@real_sealand: #WorstBreakupExcuse''' my micronationism is the cause of my small penis '@Actual_sealand: '''If you think I want to frickle frackle everyone then you're 100000000% right '@Actual_sealand: How to train your Free brave tangled superhetawhostucklock guardian titan @real_sealand: '#BadPickupLines Is your name Collin? No? Either way you're gonna be Collin my name out tonight ;) '@real_sealand: 'Ouran High School Shota Club would be weird Facts about this Bitch *Grade A shota *Sometimes 8 years old, sometmes 12-13 depends on the weather. *Has hte booty *In love with Latvia *Big Time Rush fan *Has been sacrificed to satan on multiple occasions *Once drank so many shots he passed out *Hates starbucks *other bullshit here *has a lifelong goal to fuck everyone on the planet Available Contact Info '@real_sealand: real_sealands tumblr @Actual_sealand: andiwillalwayslovedoitsu.tumblr.com